


Let in

by boaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But they also have no chill, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg, No one bashing, Tags May Change, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, post fourth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaru/pseuds/boaru
Summary: Whilst Lord Voldermort decides to use a different approach to reach his goals, Severus Snape muses about how far he is willing to go to assure the safety of the Brat-Who-Lived and Harry Potter wonders why fate hated him so much.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle & Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55





	1. To go on, take a step back

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm not sure if the Forbidden Forest has borders with Hogsmeade, but for the sake of this chapter, let's just say it does.  
> 2\. Harry did not take part in the Triwizard Cup.

Lord Voldemort was very proud of his intelligence and cleverness. Everything he did was thought through and calculate because his main goal was the complete and absolute power. Power over everything and everyone. Any mistake and it would mean the end of everything he had accomplished and everything he had yet to accomplish.

But then his greed for power made him completely blind, and the fear – though he would never admit to feeling anything remotely close to fear – of being overpowered made him take thoughtless and impulsive attitudes. When he’d learned that there was a prophecy stating that someone with the power to defeat him was born, his only thought was that this child should be destroyed, whatever was the cost.

And high was the price paid for it. It costed everything he was, leaving him as just a shadow of what he once has been. All his grandeur crumbled the moment he faced a boy barely over a year old. This should have been enough to stop him and make him realize the insanity that had taken over him. But it wasn’t. Instead, he kept holding onto the obsession over the boy and, years later, attacked him again. And again, he failed.

In the end, he came to the conclusion that the way he was been dealing with that situation wasn’t the best one. To admit he was wrong was difficult, though. The mere idea seemed absurd but, this time, he swallowed his pride and took a step back to rethink his tactics. Then he mused. And mused a little more. And the perfect plan came to life in his mind and he couldn’t wait for act upon it.

Before he could do it, however, he needed his body back. While he remained in that deplorable condition, there was nothing he could do. But, to change that, he would need the help of someone else, he needed to contact some of his remaining Death Eaters to help him to perform the ritual that would restore his body. And this was the hardest part.

After his last encounter with the Potter boy, he had the need to find an immediate and discreet refuge, so he slipped into the depths of the Forbidden Forest and had lived there until then, waiting for an opportunity. There were times that he would risk to come closer to the Forest borders, both Hogwarts’ and Hogsmeade’s. He knew that one of his followers worked at the school as a teacher but he had his doubts about if Severus Snape’s loyalty remained upon him. His best bet was the possibility of approach a Death Eater who would happen to be passing by the Hog’s Head for a drink.

So, Lord Voldemort watched and waited patiently.   


....................

The opportunity that he needed was presented at his feet, literally, after two years hovering in the Forbidden Forest and depending on the vital energy from the unicorns that lived there. And it came from who he less expected, but that was mere detail. When he saw the small form passing by him hurriedly, it took him few seconds to recognize who it was and even less time to reach the hole where the rat had hide.

“I know that you are there,  Wormtail ,” his hissing voice hoarse for the lack of use echoed in the silence of the Forest. For a moment nothing occurred. Voldemort knew the other was hesitating and wanting to be sure that it wasn’t a trap, so he waited.

Sometime later a snout peeked out of the hole and sniffed the air until it was sure it was safe and then the rest of the body came into view. Soon enough, it returned to his human form.

“M-milord?” The pathetic figure of Peter Pettigrew looked frantically around in search of his Lord. He didn't had success in find him because, in that moment, Voldemort was just a bodiless presence.

“ Have no  fear ,  my deary Wormtail .  Consider this your lucky day .” Voldemort  said with a  hint of sarcasm in  his voice. “ You not only found me  but also will be the one helping me  regain my body .”

The air around Pettigrew stirred and before he could even  realize or had time to react, he was no longer in control of his own body. With a chilling smile and firm steps, Voldemort commanded the man’s body out of the Forbidden Forest.


	2. Meet you new father...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is unhappy with his new living arrangement and he will make sure to show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your feedback and patience.  
> Hope you enjoy this update!

Harry disembarked from the Hogwarts Express mentally readying himself for another awful summer with his relatives. He loathed the prospect of spend school’s break with them as much as he knew they did, but there was little to nothing that he could do to avoid it, since he was still a minor, therefore, still under they care. 

Though Harry had experienced anything but care with the Dursleys. The best thing he could do was to try and avoid getting in trouble with them as much as he can, though trouble seemed to find him either way. His only hope was to be able spend at least some time with Ron and his family later in the summer. Just the thought of being with his friend at The Burrow was enough to give him some comfort and strength to face the following weeks.

After going through the 9¾ platform and say goodbye to his friends, Harry walked to the exit closest to the park lot where he knew his uncle, aunt and cousin might be waiting. When he had gotten there, he could instantly identify the massive figure of his uncle standing close to his car. He wasn’t alone. It wasn’t aunt Petunia nor Dudley who was accompanying him but a man that Harry had no idea who might be. 

As he approached, he noticed that his uncle had an expression far too pleased, if a little nervous, for Harry liking and it gave him a bad feeling. Vernon happiness meant Harry suffering. And if Harry wasn’t suffering yet, he would be very soon.

Getting a close look at the man beside his uncle, Harry had a strange sense of familiarity. His face reminded him of someone, though Harry couldn’t pinpoint who, which was strange because he wasn’t any of the business partners that Vernon had already brought home. A part of him felt satisfied at realizing that the man seemed far from content to be in his uncle’s presence – judging from the light twist of his upper lip – and looked eager to get away as soon as possible. So, Harry concluded hopeful, maybe the cause of Vernon’s positive mood was that he was making someone else, that not Harry, unhappy.

“Hello, uncle Vernon.” Harry greeted when he came to a stop in front of both men.

“Boy.” His uncle replied with large grin that made Harry shiver inwardly.

“I am ready to go.” Harry looked warily from Vernon to the stranger and back to Vernon. “Where’s aunt Petunia and Dudley?” The absence of his aunt and cousin and the presence of this man ringed several alarms in Harry’s head. Something was definitely off.

“Dudley and your aunt are at home. They regret that they couldn’t come to say goodbye.”

“G-goodbye?” Harry squeaked. He wasn’t liking one bit of this. Staring once more to the man that, until that moment hasn’t spoken a single word, Harry swallowed, his hand already reaching into his pocket in search of his wand. The man seemed to perceive his intentions but all he did was to raise a brow as if daring Harry to attack him in such a public space. Harry swallowed again as this was the proof that he needed to confirm his suspicions.

“Boy, greet Mr. Riddle...” Harry hadn’t really needed to hear the name of the one who his uncle gestured effusively to because that man was basically an older version of the Tom Riddle that he faced during his second year at Hogwarts “... he is your new father...” He kept talking but Harry was too busy trying to not freak out to register what was being said. There was really one thing that his mind had grasped and it keep replaying over and over like a loud and irritant echo.  _ He is your new father.  _

_ Your new father _ . 

FATHER?

....................

Harry was feeling like when you are in some weird dream which you know for sure that is a dream because of the absurdity of the situation. Why are his uncle saying that this man was his father? This was  _ Voldemort _ . The very same person who killed his parents almost fifteen years ago and had been trying to kill Harry for the same amount of time. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter. I’ve been anticipating to meet you.” Riddle said extending a hand in his direction. Out of reflex, Harry flinched and stepped back resuming his searching for his wand desperately. Once he managed to grab it, he aimed it to man who seemed to find it amusing. 

“Do not touch me! I will not hesitate to harm you,” he said and frantically looked around to see if he could find help or  an escape route.

His uncle, who had frozen the moment he saw the wand, direct the man an anxious smile and grabbed Harry’s arms forcefully tugging it until Harry moved. The boy stumbled taken by surprise and let Vernon drag him a few steps away from Riddle.

“What do you think you are doing, boy?” Vernon snarled still holding Harry’s arm and shaking it hard enough to make him wince.

“You don’t understand, sir. That man is dangerous.” Harry tried to argue. “He is after me. He is the one who killed my parents,” he said the last part almost shouting but it just served to enrage his uncle further, his face rapidly turning a dark shade of red.

“Stop this nonsense right now, boy. You should be grateful that Mr. Riddle decided to take you in even with all your freakiness,” Vernon said with barely contained fury. “So, you listen to me very carefully, boy. You will put that damn stick of you away and will accompany this fine man, or else!”

“Mr. Dursley,” Riddle’s voice startled both Harry and his uncle. None had noticed the man approaching. “Why don’t you let me have a word with your nephew?” His tone was pleasant enough, but there was a layer of hardness beneath it that left no room disagreement. Harry sent a pleading glance to his uncle but was ignored as the man shifted nervously under Riddle cold gaze which accompanied him until he moved away enough.

“I wouldn’t do it if I was you,” he said when Harry held his wand out again. “You know,” he started with a silky voice, “those relatives of you are very good hosts. In fact, they are such a pleasant people that I had to make sure one of my friends would be at their house keeping his aunt and cousin company while I came with your uncle to fetch you,” Riddle paused and took a look around, watching the people coming and going. “It would be such a shame if something happened to them because their nephew and cousin is so ungrateful and do not care about their welfare,” he added in low voice.

Harry looked at his uncle at distance and gritted his teeth. “What do you want from me?”

“I see you decided to be cooperative. Well, since you asked, firstly I want your wand,” he said and held his hand out, palm facing up. “I know, as much as you do, that, as a minor and once out of school, you cannot use magic. So, you should know better than to put up this little show of you.” 

Harry glared with as much hatred as he could and tightened the hold on the wand. He knew he could try and create a distraction to allow him to run away. He knew he could just start screaming for help and it would attract enough attention so he could disappear without being notice. But what about his uncle, aunt and cousin? He had no doubt that Riddle would make good of his veiled threat and do them harm. Riddle had been smart enough to put him in a position that he had no other choice but to comply.

Besides, maybe, all this situation could help him defeat Voldemort, right? He would be in a favorable position to discover Riddle’s weakness and plans and destroy him from the inside much like a parasite do, for example.

So, he begrudgingly obeyed. He put the wand in Riddle’s outstretched hand after a few seconds of hesitation and let his arms fall to his sides, shoulders sinking resignedly. Riddle hummed appreciatively and tucked the wand in an inner pocket of his coat.

“Now, you are going to act like the good and well-behaved boy I know you are and say your farewells to your uncle, so we can finally head home,” he said with a fake smile. “Go on, son of mine. Your uncle awaits you. Don’t forget to thank him for his hospitality,” he gestures in Vernon direction. 

Harry scowled at being called son but again complied, walking stiffly to his uncle, Riddle following closely behind him, and stopped in front of the man. Vernon seemed to have grown impatient judging from the way he shifted his weight from one foot to another and pinched his moustache frantically. Initially, Harry had thought that his uncle was more than happy to ship him over to Voldemort, and though he still thought that, he was wondering if he too wasn't being threatened. As much as he despised his relatives, he would never forgive himself if they suffered because of him.

“Hm… goodbye, uncle Vernon. And thank you for welcoming me in your house,” he added the last part hastily. Vernon seemed disconcerted by Harry’s words and grunted a reply.

“Well, now that everything is adjusted, is time for us to go.” He fetched Harry's trunk and broom that laid forgotten in the ground and passed an arm around the teen's shoulders.

“W-wait a minute… what about my family?” Vernon stuttered nervously. “You said if I cooperated, you-”

Harry never heard what deal Voldemort did with his uncle because before the man could finish, Riddle smirked and  disapparated them from the spot without even worrying about being discreet.

**………………**

When they reappeared, Harry had to fight to maintain his balance and keep his last meal from coming back. He had heard Hermione talking about apparition before and how they would eventually learn how to do it, but he could never imagine that he would be experiencing it so soon and how awful that experience was.

When he regained some assemblance of stability, he immediately turned to confront Riddle. The man was giving instruction to a house elf that Harry hadn’t even notice when it got there in the first place. “Hey! What you will do to them?” Harry yelled, as the little creature disappeared taking his trunk and broom away. “I came with you, didn’t I? You can’t hurt them. Let them be!”

Riddle raised an unimpressed brow. “First of all, watch your tone, young man. Disrespect is something that I will not tolerate, so you better control that temperament of you in this instant,” he said with a hard tone. “And second, I don’t remember promising anything. After all these human scums did to you, you should be glad you’re not with them anymore,” he added coldly, his dark eyes flashing red for a split of second.

They glared at each other for a moment, none wanting to give up, until the house elf of earlier reappeared with a soft crack, diverting their attention from their silent war.

“Master, sir, young Master’s bedroom is ready,” the elf said with a bow and Harry felt his curiosity spark involuntary.  _ His _ _ bedroom _ ?

Riddle nodded to the creature a turned back to Harry. “Don’t worry, they will not die,” he said some and relieve could be seen in Harry expression. “Though I cannot prevent my men from having some fun with child abusers.”

Harry hand balled into fist. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. They are no such a thing,” he retorted angrily.

“We will address this matter another time. Now, let’s head up so I can show you to your room.”

Harry wanted to refuse and say that he wasn’t going anywhere with Voldemort, but his curiosity won over caution and followed the man to the stairs that stood at the far end of the room they were stand in. Taking a better glace at his surroundings, Harry noticed it was a spacious room with high ceiling and cream-colored walls. It was devoid of any furniture but a single table with a vase in the middle, as it probably was just a large entrance hall. A quick glance behind him reveled a massive oak door, confirming his suspicions. Harry had to admit that it felt homier than what he expected the house of a Dark Lord would be.

Climbing up the stairs behind Riddle, Harry had to rush to keep up with the man that didn’t even care to check if the boy was following. Once upstairs, Riddle led him through several corridors, turning right and left and Harry just knew it would take him forever to remember his way through the house. Not that he planned to stay there longer. As soon as he gathered all information needed for Riddle’s fall he would flee from there.

Riddle came to stop in front of a set of double doors, he opened it stepping aside to let Harry go in first. Once inside, Harry found himself in what he believed was the biggest room he ever saw – Gryffindor’s dorm room included. A king sized four poster bed stood in the middle of the room. To his right stood a study table and a pair of comfy looking armchairs by the fireplace. To the left side stood a shelf with some books and a door that Harry could only guess led to a bathroom.

Against all his will, Harry found himself involuntary marveled at the sight. Was all that for him? His bedroom in Surrey – Dudley's old bedroom – could not even begin to compare to this. Why would Voldemort, the man that wanted him killed, go all the way to prepare this for Harry instead of just throw him in a damp cell, Harry had no idea. This whole situation was turning out very much confusing.

“Dinner will be served shortly, so is better if you just freshen up now and unpack later. Through there,” he said pointing to the only other door in the room, “is a walk-in closet connected to a bathroom. You’ll find some clothes there already. Once you change, you can throw these rags you are wearing in the nearest trash bin, because I will not have you walking around looking like a beggar.” He looked Harry over, a disgusted expression in the face because of to the clothes Harry was wearing. “Ah, I advise you to not be late if you want to have any meal at all, I don't appreciate lateness,” he said and turned to leave.

He was out of the door before Harry could even feel insulted in his clothes’ behalf or retort that he would not accept to be ordered around, so Harry just stood there, staring angrily at the closed door. What was Riddle thinking? Was he really believing that Harry would be cooperative like a willing doll so he could play house? Well, if this was the case, Harry would make sure to difficult things as much as he could.

He located his trunk close to the bed and knelt before it and started unpacking leisurely. He had no intention to join the man to dinner. It wouldn’t even be the first time he would go without food. He was more than used to it, having been living with the Dursley for so long. He had even been prepared beforehand for the possibility of not receiving decent amount of food from his relatives in the following days, stocking as much  nonperishable food as he could from the kitchens – it was a precious discovery from last term – and from the food trolley in the Express.

He took out all of his belongings, depositing them in the bed and went exploring the room in search of suitable places to put his things on and good hide spots for his treats. He noticed that the room was well organized and there’s wasn’t on single thing out of place. Maybe a bit of chaos would do the place some good. Well, this and the fact that his so called new father would probably throw a fit the next time that he entered room and found a complete mess. Harry was looking forward to it.

He started the work throwing parchment and quills careless over the desk and if one or two sheets had fell to the ground, he didn’t bother to pick it up. His books went all crooked into the shelves and his broom was laid carelessly in the middle of the floor. He moved then to the closet and found that indeed there were some clothing items carefully placed there. Harry’s “rags” went casually in between every hanging shirt or pant. He took the food he brought and divided it in two bottom drawers in opposite sides and a top shelf, so if one spot was found, he still had two others.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he passed on to the bathroom and couldn’t help but gap at its size. It was so big that it could easily hold a pool party. At one corner sat a huge bathtub that could well enough fit at least ten people. A long sink carved in pure marble took all the wall at the opposite side and above it sat a mirror that extended from the sink top till the ceiling. 

For a moment Harry remembered the bathroom at the Dursley’s and how aunt Petunia would have him scrub all its tiles until it was sparkling clean and shuddered at the thought of cleaning this bathroom, though he did not think that he would have to, since Riddle had at least one house elf to serve him and do this kind of job. Guilt swelled through him remembering Hermione and his efforts to fight for the elves’ rights. His friend would certainly scold him for thinking like this. Shaking his head out of these thoughts, he focused in preparing himself a bath, filling the tub out and mixing as many essences as he found.

He took his time in washing himself thoroughly and soaking in the hot water, the soft aroma of soap filling the air. He felt himself relax immediately. Just in that moment he realized how tired he was after the events of the day and he knew that the moment his head hit the pillow, he would be dead to the world.

By the time Harry got out of the tub he already had wrinkles. He quickly toweled his body and went back to the closet to fetch some sleeping clothes, making sure to select the most battered set of shirt and sweatpants he possessed.

He came in the room and stopped short at the sight of Riddle’s glowering face. Looking the man over, Harry noticed that his robes looked a bit disheveled and his hair, previously meticulously styled, had now a few strands sticking out. He looked like he had been in a fight but Harry doubted that that was the case. He glanced around as if he could find answers there and his eyes landed in his broom that, as him noticed, had shift from his initial spot.

It was when realization hit him. Riddle must’ve tripped in Harry’s broom when he came in. Well, it certainly explained the man appearance and fury. It was a shame that Harry wasn’t there to witness the almighty Dark Lord butt planted in the floor. Biting his lip hard and trying to not choke with restrained laugh, Harry inwardly celebrated. His plan came out better than expected.

Harry tried to keep a straight face as Riddle scowled at him, but his clear amusement only served to worsen the man's mood. By the time he noticed what Harry wearing, his expression was even more displeased if it was possible. He was seated in one of the armchairs and beckoned to the other. “Sit.” The demanding tone was enough to made the toughest person comply immediately – and Harry almost did – but he stubbornly did not move and stood his ground staring at him defiantly.

The man’s jaw tightened with barely contained anger and he rose from his seat. With a few quick strides he was towering over Harry. “Do you think this is a game? Do you think that it is funny to challenge me?” Harry tried to retreat but the man intimidating stance pinned to the spot and he felt himself unable to move. He didn’t even have his wand as it was still in the man possession. “I’m sure I already told you that I would not put up with you being disrespectful, but if you want to learn the hard way, so it be.”

Riddle stepped back and withdrew his own wand and Harry flinched and squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the Deathly Curse to be thrown his way by the man for the second time in his life. Except that it did not come. What he felt instead was a tickling sensation as if his clothes were coming to life but it soon stopped. He opened one eye to peek down his body and was surprised to notice that his worn-out clothing was transfigured into a set of nice and fit pair of pajamas.

He risked a glance to Riddle and notice with surprise that the man was seated again. Riddle raised an expectant brow and Harry understood that he was waiting for Harry to seat too. Reluctantly, Harry took a sit at the vacant armchair a bit incredulous of being alive still.

“I know that you know no limits and is accustomed to do things as you please,” he began and Harry scowled. He was about to interrupt but the man raised his voice to muffle his protest. “Be it because of people don’t care enough to teach you limits or be it that they think that indulging you too much will do you any good, it doesn’t matter. What do matter though is that this unruly attitude of you ends here.”

Riddle assessed Harry with a very serious expression. He would make the boy understand that he would no longer be permitted to play the rebel and he would make sure Harry didn't step a toe out of the line.

“I am your legal guardian now, is up to me to decides what is best for you and discipline you, so when I tell you to come down for dinner, you do it. It’s not an option. You obey or face the consequences," he paused and took a deep breath, hand coming up to massage his temple. It wasn’t not even a full day with the boy but his patience was already being tested to its limits. "Therefore, because of this insolence you demonstrated tonight, tomorrow you will be spending all day in your room. Even the meals will be eaten here. If you step a toe out of this room your punishment will be extended for another day.”

When the man finished, Harry stared at him mouth agape “You are finally showing who you are, right?” Harry shouted outraged. “It was your real plan, isn’t? To hold me captive, though you did a good job to disguise it with this paternal shit and fancy cell.”

Riddle stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment but soon relaxed. “I will let this tantrum of you slip for now because you must be tired. Eat your sandwiches and go to sleep,” he said lifting from the chair and pointing the low table that stood before them and it was just in that moment Harry noticed the plate of sandwiches and cup of juice laying there. He was too furious to respond and just glared as the man exited his room.

Harry had on mind to ignore completely the food, but his stomach chose this moment to grumble. He knew he could very well go fetch his own hidden goodies, but why bother when there was delicious looking food at one arm length of distance. So, he decided that his fight against the evil could wait and started eating. Once sated, he padded sleepily to the bed and dropped himself face first. He barely had enough energy to take out his glasses and toss them in the nearest bedside table before sleep claimed him. 

....................

Severus sipped his tea slowly to refrain himself from growling at the man before him. He still didn’t understand why he was there and his host didn’t look like would enlighten him anytime soon. Whatever the reason was, Severus hoped it was a very good one, because he was tired and not in a good mood to entertain Lucius’s eccentric self.

He didn’t even have the time to get settle in his home, having just arrived from Hogwarts, as he received a  floo call from the blonde urging Severus to meet him in his manor. Now, there he was, but Lucius had yet to utter a single word and it was getting into Severus' nerves.

“Lucius,” he started with as much patience as he could. “Will you tell me anytime soon what urgent matter you have?”

Lucius didn't reply, sipping from his own drink instead. Severus had to gather all his  self-control to not hex him right in the spot.

“Tell me, Severus,” he finally said after whole minute of being glared at by Severus. “What would you do if I tell you that the Dark Lord is very much alive and very well?” he asked casually.

Hearing it Severus choked on his tea and went on a cough fit much to Lucius' amusement. “WHAT?” Lucius though didn't reply, his lips stretching in a devilish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things as what Voldemort had been doing since the first chapter and how exactly he managed to adopt Harry will be explained later!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you for your reading! Your opinion is very important to me so, if you feel like, let me know what did you think so far.  
> 2\. I will also ask for your patience because I am a slow writer (and have other projects on the way) so I can't update as fast as I would like. I can, though, assume the compromise of updating every 2 weeks  
> 3\. Talking about other projects, I want to invite you all to visit my "As long as you love me" series that will contain several one shots that will be posted between the updates of Let In and they will be Tom/Sev centered as this one. The first one has been posted already!
> 
> Seen you soon, xo Boaru  
> Find me on twitter: @BoAru8


End file.
